The present invention concerns an actuating drive for moving a flap of an article of furniture. The actuating drive comprises a housing, an actuating arm mounted pivotably to or in the housing for moving the flap, a spring device for applying force to the actuating arm, a transmission mechanism for transmitting a force of the spring device to the actuating arm, an adjusting device by which a lever geometry of the transmission mechanism and/or the force of the spring device that acts on the actuating arm can be variably adjusted, anda damping device by which, in a damping stroke, a movement of the actuating arm can be damped with a damping power.
The invention further concerns an arrangement comprising a flap of an article of furniture and an actuating drive of the kind to be described.
WO 2013/113047 A1 to the present applicant discloses an actuating drive. The lever geometry of the actuating drive can be changed over between various operating modes by a switching device. In a first operating mode, the spring device exerts a closing force on the actuating arm in or near the closed position so that the flap which is connected to the actuating arm, towards the end of the closing movement, is also pulled into the completely closed end position. By displacement of a pivot axis (which hingedly interconnects two levers of the transmission mechanism) the actuating drive can be switched into a second operating mode in which the spring device applies to the actuating arm in the closed position a torque in the opening direction so that therefore the actuating arm already has an opening effect in the closed position. By switching over between those two operating modes, the dead point position of the actuating arm (that is to say that pivotal position of the actuating arm, in which the actuating arm is accelerated by the spring device neither in the closing direction nor in the opening direction) is also altered. For the specified situation where a damping device in the form of a run-on damper is provided for damping the closing movement of the actuating arm, a displacement of the dead point position of the actuating arm also leads to a change in the commencement of operation of the damping device. In specific terms, this means that the damping action occurs either too early or too late so that the closing movement of a flap connected to the actuating arm is not properly damped.
The object of the invention is to provide an actuating drive of the general kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, with avoidance of the above-mentioned disadvantage.